A Christmas to Remember
by 1italianbella
Summary: When the Full House gang is older at Christmas time! What will happen?Rated T just in case.
1. Prolog

Full House Gang Now

**Danny:** Same Danny. He is now married to Vicky . Still does Wake Up San Francisco! Not much to say about him.

**Uncle Jesse:** Had a hit CD. Now he is famous. But he is still the same.

**Joey:** Joey is still funny. He is engaged to a women named Lucy. He is still the same.

**DJ:** DJ is 28 and married to Steve. She has a 3 year old daughter named Elizabeth Judith Hale. (Yes she used her sisters' middle names). She also has a baby boy named Derek Danny Hale. Her job is being a mom. Her and her family live in L.A.

**Stephanie:** Stephanie is 23 and a senior at Miami University in Florida. She is majoring in accounting. She is in a serious relationship with her boyfriend of 3 years. Her boyfriend's name is Charlie. She loves her life now.

**Michelle:** Michelle is 18 and a freshman at NYU. She changed a lot from when she was little. She is dating Teddy now. She loves texting on her phone. She is majoring in fashion to become a fashion designer.

**Aunt Becky:** Aunt Becky still does Wake Up San Francisco! She is famous because of Jesse. She has appeared in a movie. But she is the same.

**Nicky and Alex:** Nicky and Alex are 13 years old. They are in 7th grade. Nicky takes after Jesse and is popular at school. Alex takes after Becky and has friends but he is not popular.

**Comet:** Comet is still alive. Comet fell in love with a female dog and had 4 puppies! 1 puppy went to DJ, another to Stephanie, another to Michelle, and 1 is at home.

**Kimmy:** Still best friends with DJ. She got married to Nelson and they have 4 kids. She is once again living next door to DJ.


	2. Welcome Home!

Danny's POV

Almost finish cleaning!

Done!

Jesse came in eating chips.

"Hey Danny. What the long face?" he asked.

"I just finished cleaning and you come in eating chips!" I said as I took the chips from him.

"Why are you worrying so much?" he asked.

"Because the girls are coming home tonight for Christmas." I reminded him.

"Relax Danny!" Jesse told me.

"I will not!" I reminded him.

I haven't seen my daughters since Thanksgiving! Then I knock at the door.

"That must be them!" I yelled as I raced to the door.

I opened it.

"Hola Tanners!" said Kimmy.

"Kimmy what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came by to say hello!" Kimmy said as she walked in.

"Well hello Kimmy, now..." Kimmy cut me off.

"I want to tell you what I have been up to Mr. T" Kimmy began.

"Ok tell me." I said annoyed.

"Well after I graduated from college, my boyfriend Nelson and I got married. Yes Jesse, Nelson got married to me. Anyway we had four kids. Now we are next door neighbors with DJ's family." Kimmy told me.

"Well Kimmy nice talking to you. But we are busy here now." I told her as I pushed her out the door.

"Careful Mr. T! I'm 4 months pregnant!" Kimmy said as I closed the door.

Later that night my daughters started arriving.

**Ding, Dong!**

I answered it.

"DJ!" I said as I hugged my daughter.

"Hey dad!" DJ said back.

"And my son-in-law!" I said as I hugged Steve.

"Grandpa! What about me?" Lizzie said.

"I could I forget you!" I said as I gave Lizzie a bear hug.

"And my little grandson Derek!" I said as I kissed Derek's forehead.

DJ and her family got settle in her old room and came downstairs.

DJ's POV

"Where's Steph and Michelle?" I asked as I walked downstairs.

"They should be here soon." Dad answered.

Just then the door opened.

"Hey family!" Steph said as she walked in.

"Steph! How's Miami?" I asked as I hugged my little sister.

"Great! How's my niece and nephew?" she asked.

"I'm Great!" Lizzie yelled as she ran to hug her aunt.

"Stephanie, where's Michelle? I thought she was flying to Miami to meet you to fly with you." Dad asked.

"Oh, she had another class. But she will be here tonight at 10." she answered.

It was 6:30 right now.

"Oh, dad I brought Charlie home with me. Ok?" Stephanie said as Charlie walked in.

"Ok." Dad said.

"Dad, do I have to share a room with Michelle while I'm here? Where's Charlie going to sleep?" Stephanie asked dad.

"Yes you do. And Charlie can sleep on the couch." Dad answered.

"Dad, I'm 23 years old. How about he sleeps on a cott in my room?" she asked.

"Ya that's a great idea! Instead of a cott how about the blow up mattresses you got Danny?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Alright" Dad said.

Uncle Jesse got a blow up mattress and blew it up. He put it in Steph's room.

Stephanie's POV

It's good to be home!

"This is going to be fun." Charlie said as he kissed me.

"Ya, I'm glad I invited you."

We started to make out. Then...

"Dinner's ready!" Dad yelled as he walked in.

We went downstairs and ate dinner.

"Great food Vicky!" I told Vicky.

"Thanks Stephanie!" Vicky said.

After dinner the family and I went to watch some T.V.

**Ding, Dong!**

Dad answered the door. Michelle stood there texting on her phone. She stood there for 5 minutes before she closed her phone and put it in her bag. Then she looked up.

"Hey." Michelle said.

Michelle was wearing a lot of eye make up. She had fashionable clothes on.

"Sorry I was texting Teddy. He's at home now." She said.

Dad was staring at her.

"What happen to you since Thanksgiving?" dad asked.

"I changed. Got a boyfriend and he is Teddy!" she replied.

We all hugged Michelle. Even this was the new Michelle.

"Aunt Michelle!" Lizzie said as she hugged Michelle.

"My favorite little niece!" Michelle said as she picked up Lizzie.

"I'm your only niece!" Lizzie giggled.

"Michelle, guess what we have to share a room while we are here." I told her.

"Aw, come on dad!" Michelle complained.

"Sorry but you have to." Dad said.

"Fine." Michelle pouted.

Michelle went upstairs and unpacked. Then came back downstairs.

Goodbye sweet little Michelle. Hello new Michelle.


	3. Visits

Stephanie's POV

I could see a women's figure standing over my bed.

"Michelle, is that you?" I said sleepily.

"I'm not that brat." a voice said.

"Gia?" I asked.

"Yes." Gia answered.

I sat up in my bed and yawned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to say hello!" Gia answered.

Gia had a piercing in her nose, I could see her stomach and saw that she had a bellybutton piercing. Also I could see she had a tattoo to the left of her bellybutton.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Your piercings and tattoos." I answered.

"Oh ya, got those after I graduated from high school." she said.

"Why did you just show up now? I mean I have spoken or seen you since my high school graduation party." I asked.

"That's because I was mad you were going to Miami for college when you knew my mom wouldn't let me leave the state!" she answered.

"Oh, ya. Didn't you go to UCLA?" I asked.

"Yes, you are correct." Gia said.

"So how is it?" I asked.

"Good. Freshman year I met Mike, which now I am engaged to." she said as a man around my age came in.

"Hi, I'm Mike." Mike said.

"This is my old high school friend Stephanie." Gia said.

"You told her we're engaged?" Mike asked Gia.

Gia nodded.

"What about the other news?" Mike asked Gia.

"What other news?" I asked Gia.

"I'm 3 months pregnant." Gia told me.

Wow.

Just then Michelle woke up.

"Gia? Is that you?" Michelle asked.

Michelle's POV

"Yep." Gia answered.

"Who is that? Your parol officer?" I joked.

"Very funny. This is Mike, I'm engaged to him." she answered.

"Whatever." I said.

I got my clothes I was going to wear and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and got dressed. I put my make-up on and went back to my room.

"Little Michelle? Is that you?" Gia asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. I love your new look." she answered.

"Stop sucking up Gia. Bye!" I said as I left.

I went downstairs.

"Michelle someone is here for you!" Joey told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Denise!" Joey shouted.

"MICHELLE!" Denise shouted.

"DENISE!" I shouted back as we hugged.

"Wow, you look different!" Denise said.

"Ya, I changed. Guess what!" I said.

"What?" Denise asked.

"Teddy is my boyfriend!" I yelled.

"You two make the perfect couple!" Denise said as she hugged me.

"So how's UCLA?" I asked her.

"It's great! How's NYU?" she asked me.

"It's awesome. I'm majoring in fashion to become a fashion designer!" I answered.

"I'm majoring in business. Boring I know! But your's is exciting!" she yelled.

We talked for hours. It was nice talking to her.

DJ's POV

I was wrapping Steve's Christmas present today. A pregnancy test that said it was positive. I have been 5 months pregnant. I can't believe I didn't tell him. I hope he won't be mad.

Stephanie's POV

Around noon, Gia and Mike left. Weird seeing her after all this time. I got dressed and went downstairs. I saw Alex.

"Hey Alex, where's Nicky?" I asked.

"Out with his 'girlfriend.' You know we are always aren't together." he answered.

"I know, but when you two were little, you guys never left each other." I said.

Alex looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that Nicky is popular. And I'm not, I mean I have friends but I'm not popular." he answered.

I hugged Alex.

"Come on, let's put some Christmas decorations up."I told him.

"Ok! You're the best Steph!" he said as he hugged me.

We got some decorations and started decorating.


	4. Surprising News

DJ's POV

I walked downstairs to see Stephanie and Alex putting Christmas decorations up.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey!" they said in unison.

"Deej can I talk to you in private?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." I said.

We walked into the backyard.

"Deej, are you pregnant?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because you are showing." she said looking at my belly.

She was right. But it wasn't that noticeable. Plus, Steve didn't know.

"I'm telling Steve on Christmas." I told her.

"How far are you?" she asked.

"5 months." I said.

"What!? You haven't told Steve!" she screeched.

"I wanted to surprise him on Christmas. Promise you will keep this a secret." I said.

"I promise." she said.

Then we did this hand thing we did when we were little when we had a secret.

"So, have you done it with Charlie yet?" I asked.

"No. I'm saving myself for marriage." she told me.

"Good. But I wonder about Michelle." I said.

"Let's ask her." she said.

We went upstairs to Stephanie and Michelle's room.

Michelle's POV

I was on my bed reading a magazine of _Teen Vogue. _Then DJ and Stephanie came in.

"Hey we need to ask you something." DJ said as Steph closed the door.

"Ok, ask away." I said as I closed my magazine.

"Have you done it yet?" DJ asked.

I knew they were talking about sex.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." I responded.

"Tell us or Mr. Pig gets it." Stephanie said as hung Mr. Pig out the window.

"Senior of high school. With Teddy. Used a condom. You Happy?" I told them as I grabbed Mr. Pig.

They stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Their eyes hit me like daggers.

"What?" I asked.

Their eyes were like ice cold daggers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?! Why are you STARING AT ME!?!" I yelled.

"I can't believe you Michelle." DJ finally said.

"How did it happen?" Steph asked.

"At a party. It was a make out party and well Teddy and I started making out and then before I knew it I was naked on top of his naked body in the bedroom." I told them.

"What happen to _Sweet Innocent Little Michelle?_" they asked in unison.

"That's why I did it! I didn't want to be Sweet Innocent Little Michelle!!" I screamed.

They stared at me.

It looked like DJ was pregnant.

"At least, I'm not the one who didn't tell my husband that I was pregnant!" I screeched.

"How did you know?" DJ asked.

"Your showing!" I yelled.

"Don't tell anybody! I'm telling everybody at Christmas." she said.

"If you don't tell anyone I did it then I won't tell." I said.

"We promise." Steph and DJ said.

Stephanie's POV

I can't believe that Michelle has done it.

Charlie walked in.

" Deej, Michelle can we have some alone time?" I asked.

"Sure! We can help Alex put decorations up. Right Michelle?" DJ said.

"Whatever." Michelle said as they left.

Charlie and I started making out.

"I love you." Charlie told me.

"I love you too!" I said back.

We were on my bed. Charlie pulled his shirt off. Then he pulled my shirt off. Then he was pulling my skirt off. I stopped him from pulling my skirt.

"Charlie, no. I'm not ready." I told him.

"Come on Stephanie!" he said.

"No! I'm waiting for marriage!" I told him.

"Fine!" he said.

I put my shirt back on and he put his shirt on. We kept making out.

DJ's POV

I miss the old Michelle. This one is different.


	5. Nicky and Alex

Michelle's POV

There was awkward silence between DJ and me. So what! I had sex! Big deal. So I was talking to Alex.

"So Alex, how's 7th grade?" I asked.

"Good! Can we watch 25 days of Christmas on T.V.?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said and we sat down on the couch.

We started watching it.

"DJ, you can join us." I said as I saw DJ still putting decorations up.

She sat down with us.

"Deej, I need to ask you how to make something in the kitchen." I said as I dragged her in to the kitchen.

"What the hell is your problem? Why won't you talk to me?" I asked.

"Because I'm in shocked that you have done it already." she answered.

"Big deal I had sex. What about you? Your hiding that your pregnant." I said.

"Who's pregnant?" Alex asked as he walked in the door.

DJ and I stared at each other.

"DJ are you pregnant?" he asked.

"No, I was just joking." I said. A sign of relief came over DJ.

"Ok." Alex said as he went back to watching T.V.

"Thanks, Michelle. I'm sorry I have to get used to the fact that your growing up." she said as she hugged me.

"Yes I am." I said as I hugged her back.

Just then Lizzie came downstairs and hugged me. Steve came down holding Derek.

DJ's POV

"Hey Honey." Steve said as he kissed me.

Michelle picked up Lizzie. Lizzie kinda looks like Michelle when Michelle was three. Steve handed me Derek.

"Uncle Jesse wants me to help put up the lights outside." Steve told me as he left.

"Mommy, why haven't I seen snow?" Lizzie asked.

"Because we live in a warm state." I told her.

"I want to play in snow! Like in the movies!" she said.

Michelle gave me that look that reminded me of that time Uncle Jesse had snow made and put it in our yard.

We went back in to watch T.V. with Alex. Then Nicky came home.

"Nicky, I had so much fun!" a girl told him.

"Your welcome Alexa. Maybe we can do something another time!" he told her.

Alexa gave Nicky a kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Alexa said.

"You guys are too young to date!" I heard myself say.

Nicky looked embarrassed. "Sorry Alexa, she doesn't mean it."

"It's ok. I better go home and help decorate." she said as she hugged Nicky goodbye.

"DJ! Why did you say that?" he asked.

"You are too young! Your only in 7th grade!" I yelled.

"So What!" he told me.

"Don't talk back to her!" Alex stood up for me.

"Shut up suck up!" Nicky screamed.

"Don't talk like that to your brother!" I yelled.

"I can say anything I want to!" he said.

"Nicky just go to your room." Michelle said.

Nicky stomped up the stairs and he was gone. Michelle and I hugged Alex.


	6. Christmas Shopping

Michelle's POV

It's been a week since I came home. Another week till Christmas. The whole family was Christmas shopping today. I had written down my Christmas list already.

"Ok, DJ and I will get Michelle's presents." Stephanie said.

"Nicky, Alex, and I will get Becky's present." Uncle Jesse said.

"I'll go with dad." I said.

"Becky and I will go too." Joey said.

"Steph and I will get Joey's, Lizzie's, and Derek's presents too." DJ said.

"I'll shop for DJ." Steve said.

We all headed off in the mall.

Dad, Aunt Becky, Joey, and I were shopping for Stephanie, Uncle Jesse, Nicky, and Alex. Joey was also getting a gift for Lucy and I am getting something for Teddy.

"For Nicky and Alex, let's go to American Eagle." I said as we went to American Eagle.

I picked out 3 outfits for Nicky and Alex. They were different outfits. I asked Aunt Becky their sizes and we bought the outfits. Since they have Nintendo DS we got them some games. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky had gotten more gifts on Black Friday.

"Stephanie likes Hollitser." I said and we headed off to Hollister.

When we got there, DJ and Stephanie were in there.

"We'll get Joey's presents now." They said as they left.

I picked out 5 outfits for Stephanie. I got some flip flops and perfume too. We brought the stuff and left.

"I'm going to get Lucy's present." Joey said as he went off.

"I'm getting Vicky's present." dad said as he went off.

"Shit! Aunt Becky we need to get dad a present!" I told her.

We first went into a cleaning store. We go him the newest cleaning supplies. Also we got him clothes.

"Aunt Becky, want to come with me to get Teddy's present?" I asked.

"Sure! I can get Jesse's present too." she said.

We headed to Teddy's favorite store. I got him 2 outfits and I got him a IPod nano, since his parents wouldn't get him one.

We went off to get Uncle Jesse's present. I got him an Elvis hair kit. I didn't know what Aunt Becky got him.

"Well, we have sometime left. Want to go to the food court." she asked.

"Yes!" I answered.

We went to the food court. Got food we wanted and sat down.

DJ's POV

Stephanie and I were done shopping for Joey, Lizzie, and Derek. Now we had to shop for Michelle. We headed to Hollister because Michelle said that was her favorite store.

"Here's Michelle's list." Stephanie told me as she showed me the list.

We got all the stuff marked under 'Hollister'

After we decided to head to the food court. We saw Michelle and Aunt Becky there. We sat with them.

Joey's POV

What will Lucy like? I was in Macy's when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I told the man.

"It's ok Joey." Steve told me.

"Hey Steve, find DJ a gift yet?" I asked.

"Nope." he said.

We decided to look together. We found presents for them. Then we saw Danny.

"Joey what should I get Vicky?" he asked.

We helped Danny out. Awhile later he had a gift.

We went to the food court. We saw that everyone was there.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked.

We left and went home.

Stephanie's POV

When we got home from the mall, dad asked who wanted to wrap presents. I said I would. I always enjoyed it. So I wrapped everyone's gifts except my gifts.

I am so excited for Christmas.


	7. Christmas Eve

Stephanie's POV

It's Christmas Eve. We are going to Christmas Eve Mass tonight. Today, Dad wants us to take a family picture. He is making. DJ, Michelle, and I wear matching sweaters!

So here I stand, wearing a snowman sweater that Michelle and DJ are wearing. We smiled and the picture is taken. Dad let Charlie and Teddy be in the picture if Michelle and I wore the sweaters.

"Ok, we're done!" dad exclaimed.

"Finally!" we all said.

Michelle and Teddy walked upstairs.

"Charlie, let's spy on Michelle because she would walk in on me when I was little." I told him.

We walked to my room and opened the door. Michelle and Teddy were making out on her bed.

"Hey Michelle." I said.

"Don't you knock?" she asked.

"You didn't when you were little." I reminded her.

Her answered surprised me.

"Join the make-out session." she said as she pulled Charlie and I onto my bed.

Charlie got closer to me. My lips touched his. Then we were making out.

30 minutes later, we all stopped. Michelle and I got ready for church. I had on a black skirt, red tube top, and I black sweater. Michelle was wearing a red skirt, blue tube top, and a white sweater.

We walked downstairs.

"We're ready." we said.

We left for church. Mass was nice. When we got home Dad took a family picture in front of the Christmas tree. Then he said.

"Ok, everybody can open one present now."

I opened my present. An outfit from Hollister. Michelle got earrings. DJ got clothes. Dad got a mop. Uncle Jesse got an Elvis comb. I was so excited for Christmas morning.

"All right girls, time for bed." dad told us.

"Ah, dad I'm 18!" Michelle complained.

"Bed. Now!" he told her.

We went upstairs. I laid down in my bed and Charlie in his air mattress. Michelle laid her bed. Christmas was tomorrow!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short!! This was kinda a filler for the next chapter!! Next chapter will be longer!!**


	8. Christmas!

Michelle's POV

I woke up early Christmas morning. I always have. I jumped out of bed and saw my stocking at the end of my bed. I opened it. It had candy, lip gloss, and hair stuff. I went to Stephanie's bed.

"Steph wake up!!" I yelled as I jumped on her bed.

"Michelle! Go back to sleep!" she replied.

"How can you sleep when it's Christmas?!?"I yelled.

Stephanie woke up and opened her stocking. 10 minutes later everybody was up. We walked downstairs.

"Presents!" Stephanie, Nicky, Alex, and I screamed.

We started opening presents.

Lizzie and Derek were the first to open.

Nicky and Alex were next to open.

After them, I opened my presents.

Stephanie and Charlie started opening.

Then DJ and Steve.

Joey and Lucy were next.

Then Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, and Dad.

I got Hollister outfits and so much more!

"Charlie, did you get me something?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." he replied.

Charlie took out a little box from his pocket.

"Stephanie Judith Tanner, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Stephanie replied as she kissed him.

Charlie put the ring on Stephanie's finger.

We all hugged Stephanie and Charlie.

"You'll get used to the hugs." Steph joked.

"Deej, where's my gift?" Steve asked.

DJ handed Steve a box.

Steve opened it and was in shocked.

"So?" DJ asked him.

"We're having another child! How far are you?" Steve asked.

"5 months." DJ replied.

Steve's face went white.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before!" He yelled.

"I wanted to surprise you on Christmas!" she yelled.

"Well, I'm surprise you didn't me for FIVE MONTHS!!" he yelled.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I thought you would have liked it." DJ cried.

"You still lied to me!" Steve screamed.

"Steve—" DJ started.

"I just need to be alone for awhile!" he yelled as he ran upstairs.

DJ ran after him, but Uncle Jesse grabbed her.

"Deej, let him cool off." Uncle Jesse said as he hugged DJ.

DJ sat on couch, then Lizzie sat next to her.

"Open the rest of your present sweetie." DJ told her.

"I did." Lizzie smiled.

Lizzie hugged DJ. This was the cutest site.

I continued opening presents. An hour later, we were done.

"Brunch is ready!" Aunt Becky told us.

We all sat at the table.

DJ's POV

"I'm going to get Steve." I said as I walked upstairs.

I walked into my room. Steve was sitting on my bed.

"Steve? Brunch is ready." I told him.

"I'm not hungry." he told me.

"Then I'm not hungry either. I'll stay here with you." I said.

"No, you need to eat for the baby." he told me.

"And the baby needs it's father." I reminded.

"Well, maybe you should have told me before!" he yelled.

"Steve! WHY ARE YOU STILL MAD!! I SAID I WAS SORRY!"I screamed as I ran out crying.

"DJ! Come back!" he yelled.

We were at the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to eat brunch!" I yelled as I started to walk down.

"Wait! We have to talk!" he yelled.

Steve grabbed me the I took his hand off. I lost my balance. I fell 5 stairs.

"DJ! Are you alright?" he asked as he ran to me.

"I think so." I said.

Steve held me in his arms.

"Is the baby alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm having no pains." I replied.

"Let's get it check." he said.

We went to the doctor and he said the baby was fine and healthy. We went back home and ate brunch. We decided to not say anything about my fall.

After brunch, Steve and I worked on baby names.

"If it's a girl it should be named Pamela Ashley, after my mom." I told Steve.

"If it's a boy it should be named Jacob Steven." He told me.

We kissed.

Stephanie's POV

Charlie and I sat in my bedroom.

"I'm so glad we're engaged." I told him.

Just then, Charlie went on top of me and started making out with me. He pulled off his shirt, then my shirt.

_No. I don't want to do it yet._

We kept making out.

_Someone walk in! Please!_

Just then Michelle walked in.

"Michelle!" I yelled.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No." I blabbed.

Michelle walked over to her purse.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Here." she said as she tossed a condom to us.

"No." I said.

"Huh?" Charlie and Michelle asked.

"No! I'm not ready Charlie." I told him.

"Come on! We're engaged!" he reminded me.

"Not till we're married." I told him.

Danny's POV

Christmas this year was different. Stephanie's engaged. DJ's pregnant.

"Danny?" Vicky said as she walked into our room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know how I been cranky lately?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm pregnant." she told me.

I then hugged Vicky. We were having a child! We went to tell everyone. Everyone gave us hugs.

This Christmas was a Christmas to Remember!


	9. Snow!

Michelle's POV

I can't believe Christmas is almost over. I walked outside to the backyard. I saw Lizzie sitting on the bench.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"I want to see snow." she told me.

"One second." I said.

I went to Uncle Jesse.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Remember that one Christmas when you gave us snow?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, can you do that again? Because Lizzie wants to see snow." I told him.

"Ok. I'll be right on it." he said as he dialed a number.

I went back to talk to Lizzie. Then I heard Uncle Jesse screaming.

"Everyone come to the back yard!"

I picked up Lizzie and we went to the backyard. Snow covered it.

"Snow!" Lizzie yelled.

Lizzie laid down and made a snow angel. Then she begged me to help her make a snowman. We made it and then the whole family had a snowball fight. Except Vicky and DJ.

I was always going to remember this Christmas.

* * *

**So this is so short! I am going to make one more chapter of this! **


	10. Goodbye

Danny's POV

Today is January 3. The girls are leaving today. I'm going to miss them!

Stephanie and Michelle came downstairs.

"We have to catch our flight." Michelle said.

"Ok. I'll miss you both so much!" I said as I pulled them into a hug.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Stephanie and Michelle. Then it was time for them to go. They called a cab and it drove them to the airport.

DJ and her family stayed a little longer.

"Well, dad we should get going. So we get home before dark." DJ told me.

"Ok. Be careful." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Grandpa!" Lizzie screamed.

I picked up Lizzie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you!" she told me.

"I'll miss you!" I told her.

Everyone hugged DJ and her family goodbye. Then they got into Steve's car and drove off. It was sad that all my daughters were gone.

I went upstairs to my room. I changed and laid down on my bed. Then I fell asleep.


	11. Epiloge

**Danny and Vicky:** They had a son and named him Michael Eric Tanner. They are happy now.

**Joey and Lucy:** Are now happily married. They now have a daughter named Megan Erin Gladstone.

**Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky:** Still the same.

**DJ and Steve:** they had twins, a girl and a boy. The girl's name is Pamela Ashley Hale and the boy is Jacob Steven Hale. They are happy.

**Stephanie:** graduated and is married to Charlie.

**Michelle: **is now in her 10th year at NYU. Still dating Teddy.

**Nicky and Alex:** Alex is more popular. They hang out more together with their friends.


End file.
